Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is the fourth leading cause of death in the US and is characterized by airflow obstruction that is not fully reversible with bronchodilators. The airflow limitation is usually progressive and is associated with an abnormal inflammatory response of the lungs to noxious particles or gases, primarily cigarette smoke. Symptoms are typically breathing-related (e.g. chronic cough, exertional dyspnea, expectoration and wheeze). Patients experience periods of stable disease interspersed with inflammatory exacerbations resulting in acute decline in lung function and often hospitalization.
Current treatment guidelines recommend bronchodilators as the mainstay of COPD drug treatment. However, anti-inflammatory inhaled corticosteroids (ICS) and bronchodilator/inhaled corticosteroid combination products, are extensively used. Whilst inhaled corticosteroids do provide some benefits with respect to short term lung function improvements and exacerbation frequency, they do not address the corticosteroid-refractory inflammation which is characteristic of this disease and thought to play a key role in disease progression. There is a clear medical need for anti-inflammatory therapies in COPD that will address the chronic inflammatory component of the disease and ultimately provide symptomatic relief, a reduction in exacerbation frequency and an amelioration of exacerbation severity.
The Janus kinase (JAK) family of receptor associated tyrosine kinases, JAK 1, JAK 2, JAK 3 and tyrosine kinase 2 (TYK2), are involved in signal transduction associated with a variety of inflammatory cytokines. JAK kinases can function as either hetero or homo-dimers, phosphorylating STAT transcription factors which regulate inflammatory gene transcription. Oral JAK 1/JAK 3 inhibitors such as CP-690550 have shown impressive anti-inflammatory activity in inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and psoriasis.
Many JAK dependent cytokines are thought to play key roles in the pathology of COPD which involves the interplay of multiple inflammatory cells such as T lymphocytes, neutrophils, macrophages and lung epithelium. For example the JAK 1/JAK 3 heterodimer plays a key role in T lymphocyte survival and activation whereas JAK 2 is thought to be critical for regulation of neutrophil activation and apoptosis. JAK 1 and JAK 2 play an important role in IL-13 mediated inflammatory signaling in macrophages, which is thought to link acute inflammatory events to chronic progressive disease. Importantly JAK 1, JAK 2 and TYK 2 also play an important role in signaling mediated by IFNγ, a cytokine associated with the chronic inflammation observed in COPD, which modulates the activity of T cells, epithelium and macrophages whilst not being modulated by corticosteroids.
Macrophage phagocytosis of bacteria is impaired in the lungs of COPD patients, potentially in part due to high local IFNγ levels. In vitro studies with isolated patient cells have shown that JAK inhibitors increase phagocytotic rate in the presence of IFNγ. Consequently, as well as exerting a direct anti-inflammatory effect, JAK inhibitors may also increase the ability of the lung to maintain a sterile environment.
JAK inhibitors are therefore likely to have utility in the treatment of a range of inflammatory diseases, including lung diseases such as COPD, asthma and pulmonary vascular disease. Compounds which have a broad inhibitory activity across the range of Janus kinases, in particular, are likely to have a potent anti-inflammatory effect. However, such a selectivity profile can also lead to undesirable side-effects in systemically circulating compounds, particularly anemia and neutropenia associated with JAK 2 inhibition. For the treatment of lung diseases, it is therefore particularly favorable to provide JAK inhibitors which can be administered by inhalation and which inhibit Janus kinases locally in the lung without having a significant systemic exposure.
There is thus a need to provide new JAK inhibitors that are potent, selective inhibitors of Janus kinases with appropriate metabolic stability and pharmacokinetic properties, particularly compounds which can be administered by inhalation and are active in lung tissue whilst having poor systemic penetration or high systemic lability.